


Desire Requiem: Lleguemos a un acuerdo

by cheru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Eventual Sex, ILLUMI HUNTER, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheru/pseuds/cheru
Summary: Tras un tiempo sin saber que sucede en su cabeza, Hisoka decide intentar algo para poner sus pensamientos en orden: tenderle una trampa a su socio Illumi, para ver si accede a sus exigencias como respuesta a la amenaza que puso sobre las vidas de Gon y Killua. Quizá, si todo sale bien, nadie salga herido y el consiga divertirse.. solo un poco...o tal vez mucho, mucho.





	1. La decisión uno, la elección del otro

**Author's Note:**

> Este esta primer parte un fic que llevo tiempo pensando en escribir, tiene como punto de partida un fanfic de hace años que alguien dejo olvidado en Internet, que yo decidí reconstituir a mi manera, para continuarlo.  
> Cualquier HORROR ortográfico o de sintaxis háganme saber, Toda sugerencia es bienvenida.

-Te lo  _advierto_ , Hisoka. Es la última vez que me haces perder el tiempo de esta manera.

-Tenía claro que terminarías viniendo. En cualquier momento tu amor fraterno te traería hasta mí. No eres tan "indiferente" cuando se trata de un miembro de tu familia, o peli plata en particular. ¿O es acaso que te pago tu hermano por venir aquí?

-Eso no te importa-Contesto Illumi de manera cortante. No quería este más tiempo del necesario en aquella habitación, y sabía que la conversación no llegaría a ninguna parte. -Ya sabes a que he venido. No me importa lo que hagas con Gon, pero mientras estén los dos juntos, aléjate de mi hermano.

\- ¿Oh? ¡Pero qué fácil te alteras! –El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama en donde se encontraba sentado- ¿Qué no me importa? Es cierto. - El mago se acercó unos pasos más - ¿Y que pasara si me rehusó? –pregunto el mago haciendo una mueca- ¿Qué harás? ¿Acaso piensas matarme? Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras siquiera.

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. No pienso pelear contigo, no me interesa. Solo he venido a pedirte que los dejes en paz. Además, es peligroso acercarse a él ahora que se encuentra viajando con Alluka.

-Aja…y ¿Qué ganaría yo a cambio?

-Tienes un precio en mente, ya me lo esperaba ¿Cuánto quieres?

-No estoy interesado en el dinero. Ya sabes que es lo que deseo. -Dijo el mago.

******************

Al cerrarse la puerta detrás del el, Illumi no podía hacer otra cosa más que escuchar el eco de las palabras del mago en su cabeza, por más que intentara apartarlas de esta.

_Illumi se había acercado a la puerta. Hisoka se paro de la cama y hablaba mientras se acercaba al Zoldyck_

- _Quiero poseerte…eres mi pesadilla tanto de día como de noche_ …-  _el mago se había relamido los labios._

El solo recuerdo hizo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo el de pelo largo por completo. Nadie jamas, le había dicho cosas semejantes al oído.. mucho menos un hombre. Necesitaba despejar sus pensamientos, y el reto que se le presentaba de manera inmediata era un excelente distractor.

Tenía que arreglárselas para idear un plan que le permitiera proteger a Killua, a su molesto amiguito Gon, y apaciguar la ira de Hisoka cuando se negara a su horrible propuesta, todo para el día siguiente. Por supuesto, tenía que considerar los posibles escenarios en donde fallara su aun-no-pensado-plan…quizá tendría que elegir entre proteger a su hermano y dejar morir a su amigo a manos del Joker, aunque eso sería un verdadero inconveniente, dado que se ganaría el odio del peliblanco…no, eso no era opción.

 Lo mejor podría ser enfrentarse al mago a muerte, pero para evitar esa posibilidad, podría chantajearlo también con algo que le importara…pero ese era el problema, al pelirrojo no parecía importarle nada más, que sus incesantes juegos de cacería. Bueno…en caso de tener que enfrentarlo, Illumi estaba seguro de que podría arreglárselas perfectamente para incapacitar al mago, ya que no deseaba realmente matarlo, pero ser arriesgaba a salir muy dañado el también, tal vez de manera permanente…

Si, seria mas sencillo asesinarlo, el problema era que tener al de ojos ambar de compañero asesino hasta el momento había resultado muy útil; seria un verdadero desperdicio tener que recurrir a semejantes medidas extremas. Sabia que tenia gustos extraños, pero mientras cumpliera con su trabajo, eso a Illumi no le importaba. Hacia tiempo que acepto su forma de ser; pues concluyo que era mejor tenerlo de apoyo a él y sus excelentes habilidades de asesinato que solamente eliminarlo. Ademas de que sus niveles de lucha eran similares, por lo cual no seria una tarea fácil.

Si no se le ocurría algo pronto, matar al mago seria su única opción. No quería quedarse sin compañero de trabajo, pues, aunque quisiera negarlo, aunque siempre se jactaba de que los asesinos no necesitaban a nadie…siempre terminaba reuniéndose con bufón para salir a tomar algo a algún bar, se cubrían las espaldas mutuamente, le ayudo en la misión para detener a Alluka y  _Nanika_ … 

 

"Bueno, hay otra  _opción_ ” le dijo una voz en su cabeza…trágate tu orgullo, pide ayuda a la familia…no claro que no. Un asesino, y no cualquiera, sino un Zoldyck que se precie, resuelve sus problemas  _solo_.

“-Entonces…podrías tragarte tu orgullo por una vez, aceptar su  _propuesta_ …” dijo entonces esa vocecilla mental; ¿qué propuesta? ah si la de…sexo, si sex... ¡NO! jamás se rebajaría a cumplir las demandas del pelirrojo. Él no era esa clase de persona; porquesi bien había matado a mucha gente, entre otros crímenes atroces, pero nadie, NADIE se metía con su vida personal. Mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo de salida, y más tarde, se dirigía a la mansión Zoldyck saltando de edificio en edificio, lo asalto otro pensamiento molesto.

“-Vamos… ¿acaso nunca lo has siquiera  _considerado_? No dejo que se hilara esa idea completamente, cuando por fin llego a casa, entro fácilmente como todo miembro de la familia que se preciase, saludo a su madre, intercambio miradas molestas con su hermano Milluki, y se dirigió a su habitación. Le echo un vistazo a todo; le era tan familiar ese lugar: esa cama, ese buro, ese escritorio, la laptop en la que se podían ver todas las grabaciones de las cámaras de la casa…pero había algo fuera de lugar; un sobre sobre su almohada. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Con un movimiento rápido, tomo el papel y leyó la nota:

_Illumi:_

_Muchas gracias por tu ayuda con el problema de Hisoka…ahora que Gon y yo viajamos separados, es cuando más me preocupa que ese payaso ande rondando por allí molestándolo. Sé que a ti no te importa lo que le suceda a él, y que ese bufón es aliado tuyo, por lo que sé que debe haberte costado convencerte primero a ti mismo de intervenir en este asunto a favor de Gon y mío, cuando va en contra de lo que normalmente harías, sobre todo ahora que Alluka y yo hemos dejado la casa familiar por un tiempo. Gracias por todo y perdona la molestia_

_-Killua_

“Tonto Kill…” empezó a decir Illumi, pero noto un papel que cayó del sobre al mover la mano con la que lo sostenía.

Lo tomo del suelo y leyó:

_PD: qué lindo el amor fraternal, y yo que creía que realmente estabas molesto con tu hermano por haberse salido con la suya…pero al final, sigues protegiéndolo como siempre, por el bien de la familia Zoldyck, porque realmente te importa o esas cursilerías. Solo quiero que sepas que intercepte esta carta y tengo bien localizado el paradero de Killua…y ahora que esta solo (Alluka no me representa una amenaza dado que tengo un plan para distraerle) será más fácil atraparlo…. Piensa bien tu respuesta, espero con ansias. H_

Nada más leer la firma –una H con tinta roja- el Zoldyck se dio cuenta de que realmente se le acababan las opciones, dado que si no se le ocurría un plan...

Cerro los ojos y recordó el resto de su conversación de la mañana.

 

_-Quizá podría encontrarte desprevenido algún día, pero no es así como me gustan las cosas, pues quiero que tú también me desees...-se acercó al pelinegro, casi acorralándolo contra una esquina de la habitación- Qué tiembles bajo mi tacto, que tengas arcadas de placer, que grites suplicándome por más, que..._

_-Aléjate, Hisoka. Estoy harto de tus locuras-Aunque odiara admitirlo, no podía evitar dejarse llevar, teniendo al otro tan cerca.-Te dije que pararas. -Empujó al ojos ambarinos y se dirigió hacia la puerta._

_-Tienes unas horas para responderme. Si no lo haces...matare a los niños y te haré enfrentarme. Después de todo, mato cuando estoy estresado, me ayuda a liberar frustraciones”._  

Trato de apartar esas ideas de su mente por segunda vez y concentrarse en el problema que se le presentaría el día siguiente. Con solo revivir la situación en su mente, volvía a tener escalofríos bajando por su espina dorsal. Debía ocupar su mente en otra cosa, y rápido.

En el fondo contaba con que su hermano estuviera muy lejos de allí, acompañado por su insufrible amigo peli-verde-con-negro y su buena para nada hermana, lo que haría más difícil que el mago se les acercara, dado que Gon se caracterizaba por tener más personas-amigos a su alrededor, además de Killua. Aunque aún quedaba Alluka como compañía para el peli-plata, Illumi realmente no contaba con ese “ _haz bajo la manga_ ” dado que sus poderes eran impredecibles, y sin la ayuda de Killua, la niña era solo un estorbo, porque no posee habilidades de combate o de Nen propias que le ayudaran en contra de Hisoka.

No le importaba realmente lo que le pasara ella, pero eso no ayudaba a proteger a su hermano, peor aún, podría retrasar un posible escape si el Joker los encontraba, porque Killua es más rápido solo o en compañía de Gon, que de una niña inútil sin nen.

Pero no, Hisoka ya los había localizado, según leyó en su nota.El peli negro se mordió el labio, se le acababan las opciones y el tiempo…


	2. ¿Qué podria salir mal?; Recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras el primer encuentro con Illumi, Hisoka no puede hacer nada mas que esperar...y recordar como es que termino recurriendo a algo tan bajo como el chantaje.
> 
> CUALQUIER ERROR ORTOGRÁFICO O DE SINTAXIS, HAGANMELO SABER. Que el autocorreoctor no funciona bien , y me cambia las palabras por algo que nada que ver xD

 

Una figura de cabello despeinado, rojo como el fuego, vestido de una manera mi peculiar y colorida, se encontraba sentado sobre una pierna, apoyando su mano derecha en la rodilla de la pierna que no se encontraba en el suelo, en el techo de un edificio de más de 40 pisos, observando el atardecer. Cualquiera diría que era hermoso, con distintos colores y matices: rojo, naranja, amarillo… si, suficiente para cautivar a cualquiera. Pero _él_ no era cualquier persona. Él era el famoso asesino del bajo mundo, el maestro del engaño, el artífice de toda artimaña, conocido en la zona negra del mundo como “El Mago”. Cruel, despiadado, sin ataduras, sin temores, sin _pasiones._

No había nadie que pudiera enfrentarse a él y salir vivo. Salvo, claro estaba, dos excepciones: que él lo permitiera por decisión propia o que se animara demasiado con una pelea, se dejara llevar e incluso peligrara su vida (como le sucedió hacia poco con Chrollo/Kuroro Lucifer, pero afortunadamente, lo había “solucionado" y tomado venganza contra los miembros de las arañas).  

Al no albergar miedos o ataduras era imparable; lo único que podría detenerlo era la ley, cosa que había solucionado al obtener su licencia de cazador, ya que eso le daba protección internacional incluso en contra los cargos de asesinato, justificándolo como parte de sus misiones de cazador, e incluso en otras ocasiones haciéndolo pasar por “un favor a los intereses de la organización de cazadores” si lograba convencer a los cazadores de alto rango, cosa que era sencilla para el pelirrojo, dado que era un excelente manipulador.

Siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, cuando llegaba a querer algo, que por lo general eran peleas, o asesinar a alguien…hasta ahora. Era la primera vez que no conseguía lo que quería a la primera, y que deseaba algo distinto a matar. Ni siquiera el mismo se explicaba que le sucedía; por más que odiara admitirlo, esto era nuevo para él, y el no entenderlo del todo lo molestaba de sobremanera, cosa que lo hacía más peligroso, inestable, susceptible a explotar de ira, e impredecible.

Por su mente pasaban muchas cosas: la ira e incomodidad que le representaba esta nueva sensación, la confusión sobre cómo debía actuar a consecuencia, la incertidumbre sobre que decidirá el objeto de sus malestares y confusos pensamientos, y la urgencia de hacer algo al respecto.

 Se intentó calmar a sí mismo; su autocontrol era bastante bueno, le había salvado de distintas situaciones, entre ellas se contaban las veces que Illumi lo había ayudado a él o el a su vez al pelinegro: contra las arañas, para matar a Alluka, en el videojuego, en examen del cazador…pero todas esas situaciones tenían algo en común: el peli largo estaba carca o presente. Demonios, no había considerado cuanto comenzaba a depender su autocontrol del jodido Zoldyck.

Pero, sobre todo, en su cabeza predominaba una sola pregunta: ¿Cómo es que todo había terminado en esta situación? ¿Por qué tenía que recurrir al chantaje para obtener algo…que no entendía por que deseaba?

Cerro los ojos. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. De repente, lo asalto un recuerdo reciente.

_Había interceptado la carta del odioso hermanito de su compañero de asesinatos. Se relamía los labios de solo pensar en el. Ya se acercaba el momento de verle a la cara, de escuchar su respuesta… y si no le respondía en ese momento, no quedaría más remedio que amenazarlo; nadie jugaba con “el joker del bajo mundo” y vivía para contarlo, mucho menos le negaba algo que deseara._

_Hisoka termino de escribir la nota que agregaría a la carta del menor de los Zoldyck, y la adherido al sobre con Nen. Fue fácil apoderarse de la carta; ahora que tenía a Alluka/Nanika y que su familia había decidido dejar de perseguirlos, Killua había bajado la guardia, cosa que era imperdonable, por más buen cazador que fuera, eso ni siquiera los cazadores de alto nivel lo hacían, sin importar lo experimentados que fueran._

_******_

_Se encontraba acostado en la cama doble de la habitación del motel que había alquilado. Sabía que el mayor de la familia de asesinos no tendría problemas para dar con la ubicación del lugar. La primera razón que tenía para justificar esta certeza es que un experto asesino de tan reconocida familia no tendría dificultades para seguir un rastro para dar con un sitio. Había pasado por peores cosas, como bien sabia el mago. La segunda razón era más sencilla: en alguna ocasión, los dos habían ido a tomar unas cuantas bebidas alcohólicas a aquel establecimiento de mala muerte; no porque les faltara el dinero; para anda: eran asesinos tan buenos que eso era la menor de sus preocupaciones. En realidad, dado que eran excelentes en lo que hacían es que ya eran demasiado conocidos como para ir a cualquier lado a pasar el rato._

_Normalmente solo platicaban de sus últimos trabajos mientras daban ocasionales y pequeños sorbos a sus respectivas bebidas, reían -bueno, en realidad sololo hacìa Hisoka, el Zoldyck nunca mostraba emociones- de las anécdotas mutuas acerca alguna victima que les suplicaba por su vida, apelando de manera inútil al lado humano de los asesinos, (el cual no tenían) alegando que tenían familia, hijos, que les podían pagar más… en fin, tonterías que les hacían perder el tiempo. Cosa que, como expertos que eran, no se podían permitir._

_Sí, siempre era la misma rutina, tras dos años y medio de conocerse: tras varias semanas de arduos “encargos” uno mandaba un mensaje de texto al otro, claro usualmente Hisoka era quien iniciaba la conversación vía mensaje, (con emojis, obvio), invitando al receptor del mensaje a tomar algo, el cual respondía si tenía tiempo; acordaban algún lugar poco concurrido para verse sin despertar sospechas, platicaban, tomaban, y se marchaban. Salvo que tuvieran que verse para completar alguna misión mutua o para solicitar apoyo del otro, no interactuaban entre sí, a veces por meses._

_Es por eso que, mientras esperaba recostado en aquella destartalada habitación, se preguntaba qué es lo que era diferente en aquella ocasión. Reflexionando al respecto, fue precisamente allí, donde noto algo distinto en Illumi, o quizá, en como lo veía el mismo._

_Recordaba que después de contar como tuvo que asesinar a su cliente anterior por querer chantajearlo con un pago menor al acordado, el Zoldyck había sonreído involuntariamente, por solo un mili segundo, una especie de reacción automática que se presentó mientras describía cuanto había disfrutado de empalar al bastardo contra una estaca improvisada por el mismo._

_El recuerdo de esa fugaz sonrisa lo perseguía desde entonces, no conseguía olvidar cada detalle de ella: aquellos enormes y vacíos ojos cerrados, esa boca normalmente seria e inexpresiva, curvada en una sonrisa sincera -o sádica, no estaba seguro-… ¿Cuándo lo había visto sonreír así? Trato de pensar alguna otra ocasión, pero no recordaba ninguna._

_A este pensamiento se unía otro, en el que en una ocasión había visto  al  mas joven entrenando, y en el cambio de posición su camisa se había levantado un poco, revelando su perfecto y marcado abdomen..._

_Se reprendió a si mismo por pensar de aquella manera. No iba con quien él era. Aquel evento fue hace más de un año y desde entonces esa curiosidad se había convertido, poco a poco en un deseo irrefrenable. Ya no recordaba aquella expresión en su rostro, si no que se imaginaba…cosas…que antes no había considerado si quiera._

_Antes imaginaba sangre, a Lucifer muerto, al líder de la asociación cazadores sin miembros en su mutilado torso, a un Gon adulto a punto de ser atravesado por sus cartas con Nen…entre otros escenarios de sangre y muerte._

_Ahora sus pensamientos estaban llenos de…una figura de cabello largo debajo de él, sus blancas, largas manos jalando de su cabello…recorriendo su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar bajo su fuerte agarre…sus gritos, chillidos, la sangre botando de su cuello cuando mordía su garganta, justo en la vena del pulso…el sueño de desvanecía, cambiaba de forma, de escenario…ahora lo tenía encima, cabalgándolo…_

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una puerta que se abría, revelando al fin, al objeto de sus tormentos nocturnos…_

_-Sabría que vendrías, tarde o temprano, pero vendrías. Sé que, aunque lo niegues, tu instinto protector y tú no-soy-tan-cruel como-para-dejar-morir-a-mi-hermano forma de ser terminarían ganando la batalla._

_-Cállate. ¿Qué significa esto Hisoka?_

_El solo hecho de tener al otro hombre en su habitación, lo excitaba. SI, lo encendía y mucho, ya había dejado de luchar en contra de sus deseos, los pensamientos que lo atormentaban desde hacía meses. Acepto lo que ello implicaba, e inicio con el plan para conseguir lo que quería, que culminaba en ese encuentro, el decisivo, o en todo caso, pre decisivo._

_O el Zoldyck aceptaba sus condiciones, o habría severos problemas entre ellos. La verdad era que, en el fondo no deseaba llevar las cosas a tal extremo, pero era un hombre de poca paciencia, y no conocía otra manera de actuar, que no implicara preguntarle al otro por su consentimiento. No tenía paciencia para esperar una respuesta bajo otras circunstancias, además de que, ahora que lo tenía enfrente, luciendo aquella cara roja de ira, comenzaba a disfrutar del juego._

_Se relamió los labios. Esto era excitante, mucho más que mil asesinatos, mucho más que mil peleas contra cazadores de alta categoría._

_-Ya sabes que es lo que quiero…_

_********_

Abrió los ojos, sacudió la cabeza de nuevo; se dio a sí mismo una cachetada, tan fuerte que escupió sangre. Estaba peor de lo que imaginaba. Pero lejos de preocuparse, dejo que una sonrisa de maníaco que asustaría a más de miles de usuarios de Nen de alto rango, atravesara su magullado rostro. _Sin importar que suceda, yo saldré ganando._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Tras reflexionar un rato más, se dio cuenta de que un pequeño traidor se estaba despertando de manera involuntaria. _Rayos;_ se levantó, y sacudió la cabeza, por fin volvió a la realidad. Observo por última vez el horizonte, el sol se había ocultado hacía más de una hora. Era hora de volver; faltaban menos de treinta horas para escuchar la respuesta de Illumi. Este aceptaría, o alguien moriría en los días siguientes.

Bajo del edificio de varios saltos al puro estilo “parkour”; se dirigió a su bar favorito, solo. Se acercó a la barra para ordenar un whisky doble, y para cuando llegaron las bebidas, se dio cuenta que de manera inconsciente ordeno un Martini también, el favorito del refinado asesino que tenía por socio del bajo mundo.

Golpeo la mesa, harto de que su mente y cuerpo le jugaran malas pasadas, cuando otro recuerdo lo asalto. Esta vez se trataba del día en que conoció al asesino a sueldo.

_-Tu falsa apariencia no logra engañarme-dijo un sonriente maníaco pelirrojo, con cabello largo._

_-¿¡Cómo es que me has descubierto!? – respondió una voz modificada, algo sorprendida, ante la inesperada interrupción; el verse descubierto por un completo extraño, cuando su disfraz jamás le había fallado en toda su vida, ni siquiera con otros asesinos expertos, y mucho menos con cazadores certificados (cosa que él no era) le hizo perder la concentración, disipando su perfecto Nen y dejando ver a un oven de cabello negro, corto de enormes ojos oscuros que hacían juego con su cabello, de piel tan blanca como el papel que aparentaba tener unos 19 años._

_-Tu excesiva y desbordante sed de sangre te delata a kilómetros de distancia, es bastante obvio, cualquiera con un poco de entrenamiento te podría detectar, sin siquiera verse en la necesidad de saber usar Nen-dijo el Joker visiblemente complacido por la reacción que había provocado. La situación lo tomo completamente desprevenido a él también; no solía interactuar con cualquier otro ser humano que no fueran sus víctimas o los ocasionales clientes a los que aceptaba un trabajo. Por lo general mataba por diversión, no trabajaba para nadie, siempre estaba por su cuenta, así lo prefería._

_No se explicaba el por qué decidió sorprender al oji-negro, o siquiera establecer alguna interacción con él. Debería haberlo matado simplemente, sin previo aviso, dado que además de estorbarle en su objetivo de la semana, era un rival directo. Estuvo observándolo por un largo rato a escondidas, ocultando su Nen de manera impecable, puesto que desde días atrás sabía que perseguían al mismo sujeto; ambos con la intención de matarlo._

_Era obvio que el otro era un asesino a sueldo; uno experimentado, si sus instintos y el hecho de haberlo observado en varias ocasiones esa semana no lo dejaban ser engañado, dado que el jamás se equivocaba, estaba comprobado. Lo que hacía distinta esta situación, y la razón por la cual no mato al otro, es que al final el cuidadoso asesino había dejado de preocuparse por ocultar tanto su presencia con nen como su deseo de sangre, y al último segundo, cuando estuvo a punto de ganarle la presa al Joker, echo todo a perder._

_Esto le causo tal ataque de risa maniática al joven pelirrojo, que por un momento olvido su objetivo, decidiendo, en un impulso que más tarde calificaría de locura, molestar a su rival. Aquel descuidado asesino había sido tan perfecto ocultándose, cambiando su apariencia desde el principio, que esos segundos de descuido echaron por los suelos el concepto que Hisoka se había formado de él. En un instante paso de desear matarlo con toda su alma, e incluso admirarlo un poco, a darse cuenta que ni siquiera su cara y altura eran reales. Pues ahora era evidente que las modifico con Nen; aunque fuera una técnica impecable sin errores, falló por un descuido que le podría haber costado la vida._

_Tal era la cara de frustración del joven, que decidió que sería interesante dejarlo vivir, por ahora, y convertirlo en uno de sus objetivos-juguetes para asesinar en una épica batalla a largo plazo._

_******_

_No volvería a ver esos ojos enormes, carentes de brillo, emociones y tan oscuros como la noche misma, hasta un año más tarde, en el examen del cazador._

_Estaba en la fila de inscripciones, cuando vio una figura morada, llena de agujas, que le era familiar. No solo el hecho de ser más alto que los demás de la sala, además de su curiosa apariencia y piel de un color imposible y antinatural hacia que llamara la atención, sino que, gracias a su extraordinaria memoria, el mago pudo reconocerlo al instante; nunca olvida el rostro de alguien al que decidía “perdonar” para poder matarlo después._

_-Ese disfraz es muy obvio- empezó, sin poder contener una sonrisa maníaca._

_La reacción del otro fue activar su instinto asesino de manera inmediata, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su interlocutor, ocasionado que varias personas de la fila retrocedieran de manera automática._

_\- ¿¡Cómo demonios te atreves a insinuar que!?-Illumi se interrumpió. En décimas de segundo reconoció al hombre parado frente a él, porque ¿Cómo olvidar, con su perfecto cerebro con memoria fotográfica, al único bastardo que logró ver a través de su perfecto disfraz y vivir para contarlo? (Por supuesto, la única razón por la que salió vivo de aquel encuentro el pelirrojo sin nombre fue por culpa de tres hechos inesperados: primero: que lo tomo por sorpresa, cosa que le hizo bajar la guardia, cosa que jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo en la vida; un asesino no podía dudar de aquella manera, menos de sí mismo, en medio de una misión. Segundo: el objetivo de aquel trabajo también notó su sed de sangre e intento escapar, cosa que no logro, gracias al oportuno aviso del odioso payaso que lo interrumpió en primer lugar; y tres: en el mismo instante en que dejo al tipo de lado para matar a su víctima, la voz su padre se escuchó por el intercomunicador, pidiéndole que se encontraran de urgencia, motivo por el cual tuvo que irse del lugar rápidamente._

_El hombre de ojos negros, que en aquel momento tenía una apariencia distinta, opto por ignorar al de ojos ambarinos, evitando una inminente pelea para no revelar su identidad justo en la víspera del examen del cazador. Era impulsivo si, un asesino, también, pero no era tonto; sabía que hay tiempo y lugar para todo. No por algo se había ganado la reputación de ser el mejor estratega de la familia Zoldyck_

_************_

_-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre real?  –preguntaba un curioso Mago, mientras caminaba calmado, con las manos en los bolsillos, por un bosque al lado de una figura alta con piel de un tono azul griseo con la cara llena de agujas, como si fuera un porta alfileres. A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos desesperados llenos de terror, pasos frenéticos de gente corriendo de su prematuro encuentro con la muerte, en vano. Risas crueles, acompañadas del sonido de cuchillos enterrándose y carne siendo cortada o mutilada. Música para sus oídos; no podía estar de mejor humor._

_El aludido miro hacia otro lado, con un gesto de irritación que su interlocutor no alcanzo a ver: el pelirrojo estaba distraído; había_ _enviado una de sus cartas con nen a matar a alguien que los seguía; por un lado, este tipo le llamaba la atención; era rápido reaccionado; Illumi apenas estaba pensando en si debía matar a su perseguidor al momento o después; una molestia menos._

_-Pues, si te lo dijera, debería matarte._

_\- ¿Ah, ¿sí?  -contesto el oji ámbar mientras recuperaba su carta y lamia la sangre de la misma, cosa que hizo al otro apartar la mirada para evitar activar su sed de sangre- pues yo ya te he dicho el mío, no es la gran cosa que me digas el tuyo._

_-Claro que lo es-el más joven soltó un suspiro de exasperación; llevaba horas intentando deshacerse del payaso que se aferraba a seguirlo; no entendía las motivaciones del pelirrojo. Había intentado matarlo varias veces aquel día, al ver que sus intentos fracasaban cada vez, intento mutilarlo, pero esto tampoco funciono._

_Al final se vio forzado a escapar, cosa que le hizo sentir bastante humillado, nunca había estado en una situación semejante; claro que, en circunstancias normales ya lo habría matado hace horas; el problema en esta ocasión era que se encontraban en el examen del cazador; había personas monitoreando sus movimientos en tiempo real cada segundo del día, tanto presencialmente como vía remota, contó más cámaras recubiertas con nen para nos ser destruidas de las que podía destruir en un solo ataque; sin contar el hecho de que el futuro de su trabajo como asesino y de su familia dependía de que consiguiera la licencia de cazador para poder matar sin temer ser cuestionado por la justicia; -no es que pudiera hacer mucho la policía internacional en contra de los Zoldyck ni menos, pero la seguridad que proporcionaba dicha credencial era parte del servicio integral que ofrecía la familia a su clientes más exclusivos: parte de lo que distinguía a los suyos de otros grupos de asesinos mediocres-._

 

_Así que tenía que seguir las estrictas reglas y lineamientos del examen si quería conseguir aprobarlo, y si eso implicaba limitar su abanico de opciones para matar, tenía que aceptarlo, muy a su pesar. Necesitaba que el joker iniciara una pelea para poder justificar un asesinato fuera de lugar, de una manera tal cruel que ni los dioses osarían mirar el cadáver; aunque rompiera las reglas de la prueba, al menos podría decir que el no inicio la pelea. Pero no: el muy jodido raro no parecía tener intenciones de pelear._

 

_\- ¿Si te digo como me llamo me dejaras en paz?_

_-Me temo que eso es mucho pedir, dado que nunca me he encontrado con alguien con tus habilidades, que, aunque odie decirlo, me recuerdan a las mías. No, no será tan fácil; además, de que, si me mientes, lo sabré._

_Rayos, tendría que ser honesto con mal nacido, aunque eso le costara una reprimenda en la sala de tortura de la mansión Zoldyck mas adelante; bueno, tenía que admitirlo, el tipo no peleaba nada mal; quizá podría usar esta incómoda situación a su favor; tal vez, podría manipular lo suficiente al odiosa cara pálida para que utilizara sus habilidades a beneficio suyo, y aprobar el examen de manera sencilla. Si, incluso podría hacer que el tipo matara a su_ _objetivo por él,  así podría descansar bajo tierra un rato; ya llevaba varios días malgastando su nen para mantener esa ridícula forma para que su identidad no fuera expuesta en medio del examen._

_-Bien, te lo diré, pero a cambio…_

_-Sí, sí, manipulación barata. ¿piensas que puedes chantajearme con algo tan simple? Yo siempre estoy un paso adelante de los demás, mi estimado excelente-asesino-pero-no-tan-bueno-mintiendo compañero._

_Illumi estaba que gritaba por dentro “¿¡compañero!? ¿¡Qué se creía este imbécil tomándose esas confianzas y libertades con él, el mayor de los hijos Zoldyck!?_

_Dejo de caminar un momento, cerró los ojos, respiro profundo y se calmó, aunque le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad._

_Hisoka disfrutaba más de lo que esperaba con toda la situación. No es que interactuara muy seguido con otras personas salvo los segundos previos antes de matarlas, pero algo en este tipo le llamaba la atención, y no sabía muy bien que era. Ciertamente tenía otros objetivos que había dejado vivir varios años, pero era la primera vez que se relacionaba de primera mano con alguno tan cerca. Se pasó la lengua por los labios sin darse cuenta. Que sujeto tan interesante._

_\- ¿y bien?_

_El menor se tomó unos momentos que parecieron eternos para respirar un par de veces más, aprovechando para escuchar los gritos de terror y desesperanza que inundaban aquel bosque. Magníficos sonidos, deleite total para sus sentidos. Tomo fuerzas de donde pudo y dijo al fin:_

_-Illumi Zoldyck._

En el presente, el mismo Joker hacia enormes esfuerzos por no romper el onceavo vaso de wiski que se tomaba. El _bar tender_ acababa de interrumpir la línea de sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho recuerdos, para anunciarle que ya pasaban de las seis a.m. y que debía cerrar el lugar, así que le “exigía amablemente” que pagara su cuenta y se fuera; incluyendo el Martini que nunca se tomó el muy “desconsiderado”.

El “mago” hizo honor a su otro apodo esa madrugada; si alguien se acercaba por casualidad a aquel bar en el trascurso de aquel día, podría apreciar con horror el baño de sangre que el “la carta sangrienta” había dejado en el lugar: parte de cuerpos, sangre, órganos, fluidos humanos, entre otras cosas, se encontraban esparcidos por un lugar que antes parecía un establecimiento para tomar bebidas alcohólicas; ahora solo parecía un cascaron vacío que quedo después de ser arrasado por un huracán.

 

 

 


	3. Pensar en una solución

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras echar un rápido vistazo a sus pocas opciones, Illumi decide hacer una contra oferta Hisoka; al fin y al cabo, un asesino que se precie no cede ante nada tan fácilmente. No sin ganar algo a cambio...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Pues aqui escribiendo cuando no tenia planeado hacerlo! Cualquier error ortografico o palabra repetida haganmela saber...

 

 

 

- _Quiero que tú también me desees_...

 

Illumi despertó de manera abrupta. Tardó unos minutos en reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba; parpadeo un par de veces hasta que logró enfocar la vista: los detalles familiares de su habitación se definieron ante el. Esto hizo que se tranquilizara y respiración se normalizó.

 

Se percató de estaba empapado en sudor; en el transcurso de la noche había tenido toda clase de pesadillas: imágenes confusas se presentaban en su mente. Ninguna se definía de manera clara, pero si algo sabía muy en el fondo de su ser, es que todas estaban relacionadas con los eventos del día anterior. En todos sus sueños se prestaba una melena roja cual fuego del infierno.

 

" _Demonios_ " se dijo para si mismo; ¿Cuándo se quedó dormido?... Lo último que recordaba era que estaba armando un plan para contactar a Killua y advertirle acerca de que Hisoka lo estaba siguiendo y que esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el. Así es, esta vez no podía hacer nada para detenerlo y su hermano tendría que ingeniárselas para usar a Alluka a su favor, después de todo, como digno heredero de la familia que era, era muy inteligente, además de buen estratega.

 

" _Sabes que no es cierto, el no podrá hacer nada solo si Hisoka va en serio a por ellos; pero tu si puedes hacer algo_ " allí estaba esa traidora voz de su subconsciente de nuevo; ¿Desde cuándo su propia mente se daba por vencida tan rápido? Siempre se había caracterizado por idear un amplio arsenal de alternativas para actuar ante una situación difícil, era de rápida reacción, un prodigio del escape, un maestro del arte del engaño...pero sabía que nada de esas cosas funcionaba con el mago. Estaba acostumbrado a mentir por inercia; pero desde que pasaba tiempo con el otro asesino ese hábito le había comenzado a fallar: aquel hombre era un experto detectando mentiras, sin importar cuán bueno fuera el contándolas. Así que se veía forzado a ser honesto con el cada vez. Llegados a cierto punto, era incluso la mejor opción; ya que su sociedad como aliados había resultado ser más fructífera de aquella manera.

 

En efecto, el era una persona bastante sencilla y pragmática; siempre optaba por las soluciones más rápidas y menos complicadas si se le presentaban. Era una manera de ahorrar tiempo cuando se tenía un horario tan apretado como el suyo por un lado. Por el otro las soluciones sencillas siempre resolvían las cosas de manera clara y precisa. Para este caso en particular, sabía que la solución rápida era ceder. Pero el hecho de que la lógica dictará esto, no quería decir que fuera una decisión para tomar a la ligera.

 

Y es que,  una vez que cediera terreno, _no habría vuelta atrás_.

 

Organizó su lista de prioridades para el día. Primero: contactar a Killua. Segundo: pensar en cómo lidiar con su socio.

 

Pero, ¿Por dónde empezar? No sabía ni dónde se podía localizar el de pelo plateado... Y es que encontrar un rastro sería prácticamente imposible; era bueno ocultando su rastro. Más si ese era el caso ¿Cómo es que el pelirrojo lo encontró tan fácilmente?

 

Eso delimitaba ciertos factores que eran casi comprobables: el menor debía de encontrarse cerca, aún en el mismo país; también era posible que en el rango de los Kilómetros cercanos y...

 

Le pareció que se estaba complicado mucho las cosas. Decidió enviar a algunos de los guardias de la mansión Zoldyck en secreto para que su madre no se enterará y así la familia no se metiera en sus asuntos. Esperaba que le reportaran alguna noticia del paradero de sus hermanos esa misma tarde; probablemente ni siquiera tuvieran que ir a buscarlos, seguro entre ellos había alguno que le fuera fiel al menor del grupo de asesinos que ya supera su ubicación actual de antemano.Para persuadiros y aumentar su sentido de urgencia les insinuó que la vida del niño peligraba, además que sería peor si su familia se enteraba, por lo que debían tomar acción inmediata además ser discretos al respecto.

 

Con esto aseguraba una de sus prioridades, ahora...necesitaba otro plan,o al menos tenía que hablar con Hisoka, conseguir más tiempo...

 

Descarto esa opción como último recurso.  Pero la verdad es que no había otras posibilidades; era un asesino solitario sin ningún tipo de aliados; el único que podría hacer algo era la fuente del problema.

 

Termino por decidirse a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Mientras tiraba agujas de un lugar a otro, se cuestionaba sus acciones de los últimos años. Para alguien tan pragmático como el, el mundo era un lugar  lineal, sin complicaciones... Todo era tan simple como vida o muerte, dominar o ser dominado. Concluyó que lo que realmente le causaba conflicto con todas la situaciones era ceder a lo que otros dijeran, cuando eso solo lo hacía por lealtad con sus progenitores. Para él su cuerpo y mente solo eran instrumentos diseñados con un objetivo: que la dinastía Zoldyck prevaleciera.

 

Luego le asalto otra idea. Quizá debiera sacarle un beneficio a aquel embrollo también; no dejárselo tan sencillo; el tipo estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, pero conocía sus límites...Quizá estuviera dispuesto a negociar, a escuchar sus términos. Después de todo lo que el pelirrojo deseaba con tal desesperación el lo tenia ¿No? lo que buscaba era era...era.. _tener al Zoldyck._

¡No, no. no, no...¡NO! para nada se dejaría llevar por aquel "jueguito" lo vería todo como un reto, un frío intercambio... tan calmado como siempre... si asesinar no le movía ninguna emoción, mucho menos esto. Todo seria con un fin común, un ganar-ganar, por verlo de algún modo. Incluso podría ser que anulara las demandas del mayor, además de asegurar al mismo tiempo el bienestar de su hermanito.

 

Es cierto que en su conversación del día anterior el mismo joker había dicho: " _quizá no me pueda acercar a Killua por qué toda tu familia se me vendría encima,pero al menos lo puedo intentar_ ". Más probablemente Hisoka sabia, dado el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse y lo fácil que era leer a Illumi, que al final el de pelo largo actuaría solo. No estaba en su naturaleza recurrir a sus congéneres.

 

Así que, volviendo al hilo inicial de sus pensamientos, reflexionó sobre el hecho de que podría llegar a un acuerdo con el otro; verlo como una transacción, un trato,un negocio; algo que beneficiará a ambos, o al menos hiciera que el otro se lo pensara dos veces antes de volverlo a proponer algo así. Si: esa era la solución. Solo necesitaba más tiempo para idear algo.... y dejar de pensar en la conversación del día anterior.

 

***********

 

A varios kilómetros de allí sonó un teléfono. Unas manos de dedos largos y níveos tocaron el botón de responder.

 

-¿Si?

 

\- Tu ganas, lo haremos a tu manera; pero dos pueden jugar al mismo juego _. Sabes que yo no pienso desempeñar el papel de tu títere personal, y si de casualidad llegaste siquiera a considerar por un momento que así seria, quiere decir que no me conoces tanto como crees, en realidad. No_ sé bien que tienes en mente; pero te advierto que no todo te será tan sencillo. Si quieres que las cosas sean a tu modo, serán bajo mis condiciones y términos. Dame una semana para... prepararme.

 

Una sonrisa apareció de manera casual en  una cara que estaba enmarcada por el dibujo de una estrella y una lágrima en cada mejilla.

 

-Suena interesante; de acuerdo.

 

_-Promete que mientras tanto no harás nada que amenace la vida de_...-no se alcanzo a entender el resto; quien contesto la llamada ya la había terminado.

 

********

El Zoldyck contenía la respiración; no esperaba que el de tez pálida accediera tan fácilmente a su petición; tenía que haber algún truco bajo todo esto. Bueno, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en los por menores del trato que en ese momento ya estaba en progreso; después de todo debía hacer todo lo posible por ser el vencedor de este pequeño pseudo-reto.

Comenzó a pensar en los puntos débiles de su aliado, haciendo una lista mental: se distraía de manera fácil con la sangre, tenia gustos retorcidos por enemigos fuertes, tanto que perdía el control al excitarse de sobre manera llegando a actuar de manera imprudente; esto lo sabia porque después de todo, había optado por ver la pelea del mago contra el líder de las arañas desde las gradas del ultimo piso de la torre de peleas. Se enojaba facilmente, cosa que podría jugarle en su contra también; se ensimismaba en sus pensamientos con facilidad, olvidando analizar a su enemigo en ocasiones; aunque cuando esto no pasaba, era incluso un poco mejor que el mismo asesino a la hora de anticipar estrategias.

Bueno, en realidad no necesitaba analizarlo tanto, la verdad era que el solo necesitaba lanzar una aguja al lugar correcto y al instante su posible enemigo se convertía en un fiel sirviente-zombi totalmente fiel a el, expectante por recibir sus ordenes.

pero ahora por mas que intentara evitarlo, el se sentía atrapado en las redes del joker, se sentía... _a su merced._ Suprimiendo aquella idea por enésima vez, comenzó a recordar como el tiempo pasaba volando cuando se encontraba con el para tomar un trago... y es que, realmente liberaba tensiones en esos ratos que pasaban juntos, aunque siendo pragmático, los veía como un mal necesario para funcionar normal como cualquier otro humano... para el la lógica y la razón superaban cualquier argumento: si necesitaba un descanso para hacer mejor en su trabajo, se tomaría un descanso. Esa era la estrategia normal para cualquier maquina perfectamente funcional, como cualquier reloj único, delicado y preciso...salvo que el no era un reloj, era a fin de cuentas... un hum....no, un miembro de la mas noble casa de asesinos. Alguien sin vulnerabilidades.

Bueno, en ese preciso instante no se sentía de esa manera. Su mente comenzaba a traicionarlo,no comprendía por que parecía que en lo mas profundo de su ser, en su mera esencia, deseaba conocer el desenlace de aquella situación.

Pero ya estaba; había conseguido más tiempo...solo que, a final de cuentas,había accedido a las demandas del otro. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca de manera inconsciente y lo mordió con preocupación; por primera vez en toda su vida Illumi Zoldyck no sabía que hacer. Por única ocasión,había cedido el control de su futuro a otra persona, y esa persona era Hisoka.

 ********

A lo lejos, se escuchaba una risa histérica. Un oyente casual, ajeno a la situación podría opinar que se trataba un sonido que expresaba absoluta felicidad, éxtasis; en realidad... combinado con otra cosa; algo un poco mas profundo, siniestro, si escuchaba un rato con atención, le seria fácil detectar una nota de falta de cordura en aquella carcajada que se prolongaba en en silencio de la noche.

La verdad es que no se esperaba el resultado de aquella llamada; por supuesto, esperaba que el objeto de sus pesadillas se presentara en el motel de mala muerte aquella noche a la hora acordada; y si se rehusaba a acceder a su demanda, cosa que era de esperarse, reaccionaria conforme a la situación. Ya lo tenia todo planeado, lo había imaginado varias veces ese día para distraer su impulso de matar a todo ser que se moviera frente a el mientras pasaban las horas.

Si, se imaginaba a si mismo bloqueando la puerta con su técnica de nen de goma; mientras el otro reaccionaba ante ello, pensaba atraerlo hacia si con su bungee-gum tal y como lo había echo para golpear a Gon en el estomago en aquella pelea que habían tenido en la torre de los cielos. Inmediatamente después... después.. bueno, sabia de antemano que el otro activaría sus agujas, y si una le entraba en la cabeza, estaba acabado; pero eso era parte de lo que lo hacia aun mas excitante. Los dos estaban en igualdad de condiciones: poder, nen, habilidad, experiencia, frió instinto asesino...y el estaría incluso en desventaja, dado que era probable que Illumi atacara con intención de matar, mientras el se limitaría en intentar someterlo para...  _hacerlo suyo._

Sabia que en realidad estaba divagando. El menor no era tonto; quizá buscaría cambiar las condiciones del trato, una manera de anularlo, tornarlo a su favor, engañar con visiones al mago, o algo así...

 

Pero nunca de los nunca, jamas de los jamases imagino que el oji negro accediera, en ningún escenario lo vio posible. Tenia que tener algo mas en mente el otro; pero de momento, aquella llamada le bastaba. Intentaría calmar su ímpetu; aunque la verdad, es que estaba deseando hacerle una visita "sorpresa" a la mansión Zoldyck; más si quería que todo saliera a su favor, debía ser paciente... después de todo...  _Illumi dijo que haría lo que el dijera._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualizare hasta la próxima semana; Pero dejare algunos adelantos: :v pronto la clasificación pasara de "descripciones de violencia" a "situaciones sexuales :V" (no necesariamente en el próximo capitulo)
> 
> Si siguen siendo igual de veloces con los comentarios, puede ser que las actualizaciones sigan siendo veloces también...

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, nos leemos luego...si comentan, no me enojo...es bueno saber que hay alguien por alli leyendo esto, asi que comenten :P


End file.
